


Behind Bars

by WeedMan



Series: Dark Indulgence [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, Violence, Watersports, atleast mentally wise, by far, gore-ish, hoooo boy this is The worst one yet, lots of pain, noncon, otherwise im pretty proud of the writing, unbeta’d, very very bad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/pseuds/WeedMan
Summary: Lance and Shiro are divorced as of five months ago, the fire of their marriage had been doused and now they lived separately, never seeing each other since that fated day in court. Lance never looked back, he was the one that called it off after all.Lance is finally gathering his life together after the divorce. He ended up finding refuge and love once again in his best friend Hunk.But it seemed that someone just couldn’t let go.Shiro wanted Lance back.No matter what.





	Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a majorly weird mood; and thus I am venting in a harmless way. (at least for me, not for the fictional people in this fic-) I’ve been writing and getting stuck constantly, getting angry over a lot of things, so just know most of what I write I don’t really understand myself. This is unbeta’d and not edited because I cannot subject my editors Key and Aunt to this. (Tho I did have to ask them for some advice for this mess- WHEN UR EDITORS READ THIS DESPITE U FUCKING TELLIN EM THIS AINT SAFE SHIT thanks babes; I hope the suffering was worth it >:1)
> 
> I speak not out of experience for most of these scenarios nor do I have extensive realistic knowledge in any of these subjects so please do be advised there will be errors and I can be wrong. I am only human. This is my own interpretation, and own world that is not based on any specific people, scenario, or location.
> 
> Understand I do NOT support anything done in this fic nor do I endorse anything either. So please be aware that this will be dark and is not suitable for those who may have triggers or anyone under the age of 18. 
> 
> I’m sure I’ve said enough but I really feel like I gotta apologize to Shiro :,) I swear I don’t usually make him out to be like this at all.
> 
> **You have been warned with tags and now this, do NOT read if you have not read the tags and do not like what you see.**
> 
> There may be grammar mistakes and other stuff but it’s midnight and I just can’t care right now. Everything hurts and this fic hurts me.

At the start of it all, Lance should’ve been able to tell something was wrong. Their marriage was flirty, fun, and exciting. Everyday was met with kisses in the morning and cuddling at night. They were a confident couple, that was until they moved in together. By then Lance saw the consequences of their toxic relationship. Shiro’s calculative poker face, Shiro’s deadly arm grip clutching his forearm, the constant texts that were sent out of “pure worry”, and the cold stare that never left Lances body during court. Lance should’ve seen through them all; but he didn’t. 

——

“Sir, are you alright?” A large calloused hand caressed Lances back from over the shock blanket.

Lance shivered, unable to control his locked jaw and trembling fingers. He could only sit there on the curb, clutching the blanket frozen in front of the mess before the bloodied scene. His eyes were wide, his mouth was agape, Lance couldn’t care as he couldn’t think of anything at all. Lance didn’t feel the large hands then lightly curl around his own digits, overlapping to steady them.

Lance was always anxious when he drove a car. His hands were unsteady and his body didn’t react well when he saw cars too close by his own. Of all the places he had to have an accident it was on a highway. He had a head on collision with another car, a red sports car own by what Lance only knew now as a mangled corpse being tugged out from the crushed soda can of a car. He couldn’t stop looking. He knew it was bad, wrong, and frightening but his eyes wouldn’t allow him to focus on anything else. That was until the large hand went to his shoulder again, giving it a light squeeze reassuringly. 

Lance finally looked up, not sure of what else to do but just wanting to get away from the sight. 

“Are you okay?” The voice spoke. 

It was a man. A police officer. Most likely one of the respondents to the scene. He had black shaved hair, with strange white streaks gelled back into a slick design. His nose had a large scar adorning his chiseled jaw, a sight to be wary of indeed. His eyes were of concern, his eyebrows combed together and his eyes burned with a passionate brown. Lance looked the man up and down before responding, his eyes catching the man’s gaze.

“I… no- I really- I’m not.” 

“That’s okay,” the man’s smooth voice washed over Lance, “If you are feeling better now, do you think you could come over for questioning? We could also check on your injuries. We already ruled that the red car was at fault, though for an actual law ruling we need to get his toxicology report first. But I can assure you, we have run ins with the owner of this car time and time again for the same thing. Just… this time...” 

Was he trying to cheer Lance up?

The man held up an offering hand silently, helping Lance up to his wobbly feet and supporting him as he straightened himself up. Lance couldn’t tell if the man was holding on to his hand for longer than needed as Lance was dazed, too caught up in having something to hold on to with his death grip.

“I’m Shirogane Takashi, you can call me Shiro, it’s easier.”

“Lance… Lance McClain.” Lance spoke.

“Would you like to ride with me to the station?” 

“I-ha… I… yeah… I don’t have another car.” Lance tried to joke.

Shiro’s collected face flickered with nervousness, “Oh- yeah. Sorry about that. We can help with the insurance once we get the information processed. Either way, we need you to answer some questions, and I don’t think you want to be here.” Shiro said, his voice barely louder than the sirens. 

“Thanks, I really... really don’t want to be here.” Lance said, his wits gaining back as his hand was lightly tugged towards another police car parked off on the side. 

On the way Shiro stopped, talking to what Lance assumed as a co-worker, telling them that he would be taking Lance alone for questioning. It made Lance nervous, sitting alone with a rather hot stranger who basically has seen you covered in blood, snot, tears, dirt, and many more things. He led him to the standard police car. The siren was off unlike the others but otherwise the design and interior were most likely the same. Shiro opened the passenger side of the car, to which Lance immediately involuntarily reacted with a forceful refusal. 

Lance didn’t want to see anymore headlights blaring across him at seventy miles per hour. Just the thought made Lance want to curl up. Shiro nodded understandably, but then hesitantly opened up the back seats, the place they usually would place those who were arrested. While it was not inviting in Lances mind, with the window bars and guarded caged back, Lance took it better than having to remember that he was going to have to see the same scene before he took a man’s life. Lance situated himself on the leather seat, eyeing the interior cautiously. For just a second he could see Shiro’s eyes flicker in the dark.

“...Are you okay in there?” Shiro asked, his voice much more deeper than Lance recalled from the scene. 

“Yeah,” Lance whispered, “it’s okay knowing that I am not actually going to prison. Can’t say I’m not nervous though.”

“If you say it’s alright...” Shiro said, his eyes hovering on the rear view mirror. 

Lance felt the engine rumble, hearing the crackling of gravel under the weight of the car as they pulled onto the road. Ever since they left he could feel The man’s eyes wandering back to the rear view mirror. Just watching Lances movements. It made Lance feel vulnerable and exposed as the Shiro said nothing as he did. Lance would try to sometimes meet Shiro’s eyes in the mirror, but he would always flinch away when he saw them staring back. He couldn’t help that he would react strongly, Shiro was a hot guy. Shiro was a hot guy who was also a police officer and Lance would never ever mention how attractive he found that to anyone. Maybe to Hunk. Shiro was probably worried Lance was just going to end up collapsing or hyperventilating, totally not checking him out.

“Are you doing okay Lance?” Shiro asked, breaking the silence.

Lance nodded slowly, he was sure Shiro saw it. Lance couldn’t trust his mouth right now as he clenched it, lightly chewing his lip to keep it shut.

“That’s good. If you need to rest you can… I’m not sure how comfortable it is back there but you can try.” Shiro suggested.

“I’ll… I’ll try.” Lance said, finally realizing how tired he was.

His body was littered in small scratches that now were healing, only two or three metal shrapnel imbued themselves deep enough to leave lasting scars. His bones reverberated like they weren’t used to ever being still, his head pulsed and his ears rang with a high pitched whine. Lance laid down, his head resting on his arm as he shifted in ways to make himself comfortable. He stretched out his tense body, making satisfied cracks and low moans. He took his time as he closed his eyes, only to be shocked back awake when all he could imagine was the car. Blaring, honking, the loud crash and squelch of a body being impaled by four thousand pounds of metal and machinery. 

“...is there a music station that you like?” Shiro asked, seeing Lance was having difficulties.

“Anything with classical music helps me sleep.” Lance responded.

Shiro seemed to chuckle as he flipped through stations. Settling on an orchestra of violins, violas, and cellos playing a familiar melody. Lance couldn’t put his head on the window, as they were covered in cold iron bars. Instead Lance wrapped his legs and arms in on himself, coiling into himself like a cat in the middle of the seats. It wasn’t easy situating himself not closing his eyes. He found himself unable to sleep, and instead ended up idling time with long conversations with Shiro in the car. 

He didn’t know Shiro intentionally took the long way around.

———

It had been a week after the incident. Hunk was a mess that never let Lance go outside for awhile (though Lance was not opposed to begin with) and called Lance’s boss to tell him that Lance was recovering. He totally was losing that retailing job, but at this point he couldn’t care. He just wanted to get a successful night of sleep again. 

He didn’t want to go outside, he shivered constantly when he went anywhere near the road and would duck and fold into himself when he heard the horn of a car. When Hunk realized the effects of Lance being alone and by the road he insisted he would accompany him anywhere, even though Lance has started to resort to staying inside now. He didn’t think he would grow to be Vehophobic, meaning have the fear of driving a car according to one quick google search, but he didn’t want it to hinder his lifestyle or Hunks. 

He just needed a system where he could get to and from school without having to delay Hunk from his own classes and for Lance to be dropped off and picked up after and before work. easier said than done. Most of Lance’s friendships were superficial when it came to his college friends. Most were from numerous random frat parties and for convenience for those he sat by in classes. Not exactly people he would want to catch a ride with for the rest of the year. 

Lance contemplated his options, he couldn’t drive. The last time he finally got himself to sit in the driver's seat he promptly had a panic attack that sent Hunk to panic as well. He couldn’t ask his family, they were all the way back in Cuba after all. Lance rolled on Hunks worn out couch, the yellow was tearing and whined in deflation as he rolled. As Lance whined, frustrated that his options only impeded on Hunk or relied on someone else because he couldn’t get over a fear he knew he shouldn’t have, the doorbell rang. Lance promptly skipped over, Hunk was out working at a bakery and said that if the door rang he shouldn’t open it unless someone texted, but he was a grown adult man and he can do what he want. Not like he was dumb enough to be pulled into a Nigerian prince or weight loss supplement scam. When he pulled the door open his mouth fell agape just the slightest. 

It was Shiro. 

Shirogane Takashi, the policeman on the scene. 

He stood aloof, his hair that was slicked back now was loose. The white hairs falling lightly, curling at the bridge of his nose. He was no longer wearing a uniform, but instead was wearing a formal collared shirt and professional black slacks. That blue tie really looked good on him… Shiro perked up from his stance when he saw Lance open the door. As if relief had suddenly washed over him. 

“Lance! I’m glad that you are here.”

“Uh- yeah? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?”

“I had checked your residence but you did not answer when I rang. According to your neighbors they had not seen you around for some time. When I asked they said they were not worried because you were most likely staying at your friends apartment. I only had to ask around before I got a name.” Shiro smiled.

“Wow, are you sure you are actually a private investigator? Detective? I don’t know the specifics.”

“Nope, Just a humble police officer. Though I came in my own off time. Do you mind if I come in?” Shiro asked, point inside.

Hunk wouldn’t mind, Lance thought. Even in Shiro’s off time he was as collected as he was at his job. Lance lead Shiro in, letting him sit on the couch as he went to go get two bottles of water. He handed one to Shiro and gingerly took sips from his own as to ground himself.

“This is a nice apartment.” Shiro said, politely smiling.

“You mean Hunks apartment is nice. Always smells like cinnamon and looks like it came directly from a millennial dream,” Lance jokes, “so what brings you here? Did something happen?”

“No, not at all. I just wanted to tell you about the ruling, and that you are off scott-free. The car insurance should allow you to repair your car.”

Lance made a questioning gaze, “Why didn’t you just call me?”

“I felt it would be more important to tell you face to face.” Shiro replies.

“I guess that’s true… though I kinda hate to say it but I can’t exactly drive anymore.”

“Why? What’s wrong? The examiner said there was no internal damages to your body-“

“No, it’s… it’s just a pretty dumb… dumb reason.” Lance said, averting his eyes. 

Great Shiro was going to learn that Lance was just a weak baby. 

“I can’t drive because I can’t stop thinking about the accident.” Lance bit out. Not bothering to elaborate.

Shiro’s eyes softened, his shoulders slumped, and his eyebrows were once again knit. 

“Lance, that’s completely common in most vehicle related accidents. Do you think you would need trauma therapy?”

Lance laughed, “Shiro, I can't afford that. I’m about to be excavated from my own apartment to live with Hunk because I can’t even drive myself to work.”

“Drive yourself… does that mean that Hunk accompanies you to work everyday?”

“Not everyday. Just… well, I haven’t been getting hours because I can barely walk along a sidewalk for thirty minutes.”

Shiro’s eyes scanned Lance. Lance was sure he may get sympathy or concerned comments about his new found fear, but Shiro did not seem to be bothered by it.

“Then… may I present an alternative?” 

Lance raised his eyebrow.

“Which is?”

“I could help. I’m mainly on patrol in this area everyday. I’m not exactly a guy who does well doing paperwork at a desk. I could drive you from place to place as you want.” Shiro offered.

“Wouldn’t you get in trouble at work? Wait- no, in the first place, why would you want to help me? I literally met you at a crash site a week ago looking like shit.” Lance exclaimed. 

“No one would notice, not like I haven’t skipped out on work before either. Lance, don’t get me wrong, I don’t offer this as just out of pity, I’m just interested in you.”

Lance shot up from the chair. His water bottle was crushed in his hands and the contents spilled over his fingers, clothes, and also Hunks wooden floor. 

“S-sorry!” Lance panicked, his heart beating at two hundred miles per hour.

Shiro chuckled, amused, “That’s okay. Can I take that as a good sign?” 

“I-“ Lance stuttered while grabbed a towel to wipe at the ground, “if… if you’re willing to have me…” 

“Of course I would Lance. I haven’t been able to get your face out of my mind.” 

Lance choked on his own spit, falling backwards at the sudden choice of words. What… what was happening!? This doesn’t just happen in real life… Lance was just a poor college student. He didn’t even know anything about Shiro! All he knew was the kind face and his promiscuous offers. 

“I- Shiro, I hope you know I-“

“I don’t expect you to want to date me currently Lance. After all, we only just met. But I was hoping to get to know you better quickly.” Shiro said, standing up and walking up to Lance to offer a hand.

“This is the second time I’ve fallen right in front of you and you had to pull my hand up…” Lance said, embarrassed as he took Shiro’s hand.

“Maybe next time I could take your hand in marriage.” Shiro said, pulling Lance up. 

“Oh my crow! Shiro- stop- you’re seriously going to kill me.” Lance said, blushing wildly as he averted his face from Shiro’s shit eating grin.

And that was the start of it all. Their relationship, their interactions, years of marriage, and also their end.

———

Lance gripped the doorknob. He wrestled his key in his gripped fingers as he balanced a paper grocery bag, trying to do it all in one trip. He had just got done with night food shopping alone and once in the parking lot with his trunk open he realized how much he had bought. He knew he should have done weightlifting one day. But at this point he couldn’t spend time to regret his decision and needed to focus on juggling the egg cartons and bread on the top. His key slid in the lock, a sigh of relief as he jiggled it and then unlocked the door. 

“Do you need help with that?” 

Lance turned to face the voice, forgetting that he had a pile of food balanced within his arms. The eggs fell forward, slipping out of the bag. Before hitting the cold concrete ground below them a large hand safely caught them. 

“Lance, crow, you need to be more careful. Or you know- _not_ carry so much at once.”

“Hunk!” Lance gleefully realized.

“Yes, me.” Hunk replies smirking.

“Welcome back babe, how was work? You look sort of tired.”

“Fine, it was the same as always. I’m more tired because my boyfriend doesn’t know how to live without worrying me.” Hunk teased.

“You know that isn’t me making you worried it’s your anxiety.”

“Or me seeing you play Tetris in your arms with our joint paid groceries.”

“Come on Hunk, you know I don’t like having to go back and forth from the car to the apartment. Especially at night. It gives me the creeps.” Lance pouted.

“Lance please, this is a neighborhood watched area. Though I get what you mean. Just make sure to take it at your pace. I’m sure you would be safer if you had one arm open to actually take out your mace.” Hunk said, grabbing two bags off of the top of the pile.

“You’re right, but the subject has passed because my knight in shining armor appeared.”

“And you use him to carry groceries.”

“If he’s got arms of a beast I’m sure he could handle four bags.” Lance said, pushing two more bags into his hands.

“You dork.” Hunk smiled, turning the doorknob.

They both went into the apartment, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey, where is the flour?” Hunk asked, searching and shuffling through the bags.

“That’s weird. It should be somewhere. I remember buying it!” Lance said, defending himself.

“It’s okay Lance, maybe you missed a bag while grabbing them all. I’ll go out and get it, give me the keys.” 

“On the counter.” Lance replied, already dutifully stuffing the food in the fridge.

Hunk grabbed the keys, stuffing them into his pockets as he then went back to the door to go the flour. It happened pretty quickly. Hunk was out and then back in. 

Hunk stood by the door, opening the door in a cheesy way before saying out loud, “Honey, I’m home!”

Lance laughed, staring bewildered. 

“And you say I’m the dork! Welcome home babe once again!”

It happened all too quickly. 

First seeing Hunk drop the flour. Second seeing a shiny glint of metal passing through Hunks abdomen. Third seeing the Hunk drop to the ground with a wail. Fourth seeing the man behind the knife.

Takashi. 

It was Takashi. 

It was his ex-husband. He had a knife dripping in red, a deranged smile on his face as if in satisfaction, and his dark eyes locked in with Lances. 

“S-Shiro!?” Lance screamed, his knees seizing as he couldn’t move. 

Hunk was on the ground. There was a puddle of blood on the ground that kept growing. Lance head spun. Hunk was not responding. He wasn’t moving. 

“Jeez. You don’t know how much I wanted to do that all this time.” Shiro laughed, stepping over and grinding into Hunks wound with a wet squelch. 

Hunk screamed, his face torn in anguish as he twisted under Shiro’s boot. 

“S-stop!” Lance subconsciously screamed. 

Lance ran towards Shiro, his mind was far away from rational. He didn’t think before he tried to tackle Shiro. He just wanted him off of Hunk. Lance side stepped as to not accidentally step over his current boyfriend. Needless to say Shiro’s large stature wasn’t fazed by Lances impromptu attack. When Lances shoulder met Shiro’s stomach, he groaned. It was a full impact but yet Shiro only confidently grinned as he looked down on the horrified Lance. 

“You’re back in my arms.” Shiro softly whispered into Lances hair. 

He felt a shock. His body seized up as he started to shake and fell to his knees. He felt weak. Shiro used a fucking taser on him. Lance fell to his knees, not able to control where he landed as he fell upon Hunk with a cry. Shiro didn’t seem to care as he pulled out handcuffs, latching them on Lances wrists as he lifted Lance off of Hunk. Shiro placed Lance over his shoulder as if a bag.

“W-what… what are you doing?” Hunk wept through tears. 

Hunk is alive.

He was looking up from the ground, his wound still bleeding as he gripped on the sole of Shiro’s left boot.

“Taking what’s rightfully mine.” Shiro sneered pulling his shoe away and stomping on top of Hunks hand. 

A blood curdling scream rang out as bones snapped as easy as twigs.

“D...Please- please please don't- stop hurting Hunk!” Lance screamed trying to shake his head and cover his ears. 

Shiro went quiet. His foot still on top of Hunks now pulverized hand as he contemplated something- anything. Shiro smiles, coming to a conclusion as he walked back into the apartment. He closed the door locking it as he set Lance down on the couch and then went back to squat against Hunks form. 

“Lance… you want to save his life?” Shiro said, his smile never reaching his eyes.

“Don’t… don’t do anything he s-says Lance.” Hunk muttered out.

“Be quiet you fucking garbage,” Shiro spat out before looking towards Lances shaken body, “Lance, I don’t think you understand what this man has done. For five months... five months I had to see you smiling at him! Kissing him! See him where I belonged! I knew he would be a problem because he was your best friend. Why did you leave me for… for him? This… this fucking piece of shit!” 

Shiro’s hand latched into Hunks messy hair, pulling it off of the wooden floor. He wrestled his head back causing Hunk to painfully groan at the angle. Then Shiro rammed his head down. He hit the wooden floor with a deafening crack. Hunk no longer responded after the third hit as Shiro repeatedly smashed Hunks head against the ground. 

“Stop! Please!” Lance choked out his eyes burned with tears and caked his face with liquid, “Please! I beg of you! Stop! Stop! **Stop!!** ”

“I let you witness his last moments Lance. Say goodbye to your boyfriend.” Shiro said, his hand pulling off the remnants of Hunks face off of the ground.

Shiro picked Lance up with his bloodied hands. 

Lance no longer resisted.

——-

“Fuck…” Shiro groaned out, “I knew you would look good like this… I knew ever since you first got into the car.”

Lances eyes were barely open. His head pounded and his body ached in more ways than they had ever before as his mind tried to remember what got him so sore in the first place. That voice… Shiro. It- no… He wasn’t living with Shiro anymore. This wasn’t a familiar room. Not a familiar bed. Lance sat up quickly, feeling the effects of drowsiness take hold of him as his head started to hurt. Then it all hit him. The memories of the past twenty four hours. Hunk. Lance started heaving, leaning off of the bed as he dry heaved against the floor.

Shiro stood behind the door. Studying Lance. The door being iron bars that seemed sturdily latched onto the wall. He didn’t do anything. He just looked over Lance studying him. Lance’s arms weren’t tied and his clothes were still on. The room was dimly lit in a pale orange light. In the room was only the bed that sat innocently in the middle of the room and two night stands that held the sickly dull lamps. The bed was a large king size, Lance predicted, and the blankets were a deep wine red. The bed’s blanket was tucked over him but he promptly threw it off in a rage. The red was seared into his mind, Hunk. As he picked himself off of the ground he faced Shiro with a new emotion he didn’t ever think he would have or want.

“You- You mother fucker! You’re a fucking police officer! Why… Why you!“

“You what, Lance? It was laws that took you away from me. Don’t you see Lance? The laws can’t stop me.”

“You’re fucking insane! You can’t do this! You… you murderer!” Lance yelled, not knowing what else to do to let out his anguish.

“I can and I will Lance. Who and where would you go to if you left? The police?” Shiro sneered, “your dead boyfriend? Who would believe your words over a police officer? A man dedicated to protecting laws and also is your unfortunate ex-husband?” 

Lance shouted, Lance couldn’t tell what he was yelling but Shiro’s face contorted in disgust. His face was still covered by the bars, but even through them Lance could tell Shiro had large eye bags and was glaring directly through Lance. His eyes had no shine, the same piercing dead gaze he had when he… when he stepped on Hunk. The same eyes he had that day in court. He fully intended on keeping Lance here. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him like he had with Hunk.

“You’re despicable…” Lance cried. 

Lance could feel his fat tears roll down his cheeks. His nose dripped and he couldn’t stand to look in Shiro’s direction. He turned on the bed. Taking the option to look instead to the cream colored chipped walls. Shiro put his hand on the bars, a slow clatter and croak of the iron sent Lance to alert. Shiro was entering the room. He had the keys to the door on his person. Lance could hear Shiro lock the door behind him, a silent click. This was his only chance with this maniac. He had to strike. While Shiro is unconscious he had to grab the key, unlock the door, and make a mad dash to any exit. 

He pulled his leg taut. Lance waited for Shiro to get closer. As Shiro turned to face the bed Lance lashed out. He jumped up from the bed facing Shiro swiftly. Lance’s right leg that he kept behind him shot straight upwards. His leg shot out as quick and forceful as a bullet. His hip twisting as he focused all his energy in his shin.

Shiro quickly side stepped. His movements never wasted as Lance’s leg kicked up against the empty air. Nothing. Shiro’s smile grew grotesquely as his eyes seemed to gleam. Shiro’s lips parted showing off his pristine teeth, and just for a moment Lance saw a vision of those teeth sinking into his flesh and tearing. Shiro’s body twisted, as if in a flash his arm appeared before Lance. His fingers gripped like a vice around Lances head, digging with an unbearable force against Lances skull. His hand- no, his arm- it was metal. It was cold and harsh, the brunt force of Shiro’s right hand clenched Lance’s head. Lance’s head was about to explode, his ears were ringing with a high pitch and he could feel Shiro’s fingers twitching around the base of his jaw and forehead. He was going to kill him. 

“After all this time you still remember Krav Maga,” Shiro enthusiastically exclaimed, “you were always the one saying you wouldn’t need to use it. You did always have me after all… but you remembered my lessons. You always were a good listener...”

Lance froze. He felt the hand slightly loosen around his face, but he was still kept on his toes. Lance couldn’t feel anything, his hands clawing uselessly in a panic at Shiro’s arm. Shiro didn’t seem to care as Lance’s fingernails ripped and scratched into his skin. Shiro’s hand released Lance, only to hold Lance up by his shoulders before he fell, weak in his knees. 

“Aw, you ruined the best part Lance,” Shiro cooed, Lance didn’t seem to understand until Shiro’s hand traveled down to his pants; his fingers tracing over the buckle, “you should’ve released in the bathroom connected to this room. I prepared it for this reason. I am disappointed, not because you couldn’t hold it in and I’m going to have to clean it up, but because I couldn’t see your face as you did it.”

Lance’s eyes traveled down, finally realizing what had transpired. He pissed himself. Lance outright peed himself out of pure fear of this man and what he could do. Lance lost his footing, his legs giving out beneath him as his head swam. Shiro caught his arm under Lances body, supporting Lance upright. Shiro’s fingers traced under the hem of Lances underwear, causing Lance to twist in his grip despite his legs still not working properly. Shiro growled warningly, gripped Lance firmly. Lance didn’t yield, he knew he wouldn’t win in a physical fight but Lance was confident he could at least manage to escape Shiro’s grasp. Lance fell back, his legs unable to carry his weight alone as he fell against the structured bed. Shiro seemed to sigh, annoyed. 

“Lance, I need to take your pants off. You’re shaking like the first time we ever met. You don’t want to wear soiled pants do you?” Shiro’s eyes rolled, unpleased.

While Shiro was right, Lance didn’t want Shiro’s hands anywhere on him. 

“I… I can take them off myself! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking look at me!” Lance managed to say, his jaw grinding into a scowl to stop their chattering. 

Shiro seemed to contemplate the situation, his eyes growing more and more playful as his smirks corners turned devious.

“What’s wrong now Lance? Before when we were married you would gladly- no- you would actively try to strip yourself in front of me.” Shiro accuses, humiliating Lance.

“We… We **were** married! It isn’t the same anymore Shiro!” Lance shouted out of whim, his voice tight.

Shiro’s smirk fell. His mouth now a displeased grimace as he stepped towards Lances cowering form and squatted in front of him to see eye level with Lance. Shiros hand reached behind his own back and before Lance could even make a noise Shiro pulled out something shiny. The knife. The same knife he had used to kill Hunk. It still had red crusted on its blade, the blood flaked and dyed the metal. Still in the orange yellow light it glew dangerously.

“It doesn’t matter if the world decided to end tomorrow, it doesn’t matter if our names are not bound by a paper. You. are. mine.” Shiro emphasized the last words by tapping the back of the blade on Lances hip with each syllable. “Hold still Lance. I can get those pants off of you without touching you, since you must make this so difficult.”

Lance didn’t expect the sudden ripping tear of his clothes. The knife sliced against Lances sensitive skin, commanding him to stay still as Shiro worked the sharp knife to cut his pants off of him completely. Shiro cut off all of Lance's clothing including his shirt. Making them more useful as rags as he pushed them towards the puddle Lance had caused earlier. Once the clothes were ripped off Lance could see the small lines of blood that spilled from close encounters. As the knife blade was pulled away from being centimeters off his skin, Lance curled up and cried. Shiro’s arm found his and locked it down on the bed. Not letting go no matter how much Lance plead. Lance felt vulnerable. He was naked, stuck in a room with his insane ex-husband who had a knife and had no intentions of letting him go. 

Shiro pulled Lance like a doll, laying him on his back so Shiro could see all of him. Shiro fell between Lances legs, blocking them as to stop them from closing. Lance suddenly felt the cool air from the vents wash over his skin, reminding him that he was completely vulnerable. Lance still felt gross from pissing himself and shifted uncomfortably against the clean sheets. Shiro noticed Lances fidgeting, his eyes narrowing as his eyes traveled below the waist. 

“Feeling antsy Lance?” Shiro teased.

Lance flushed. Either from anger or shame, he couldn’t tell. Lance was sure that Shiro interpreted it the wrong way as he smiled pleasingly. Shiro took his left hand, tracing Lances V with his index finger. Lance shook within his grasp, realizing what Shiro was trying to initiate. 

“Get- get off of me!” Lance hollered to no avail. 

Shiro smugly laughed as his hand made feathery light touches against Lances member. The feeling made Lances head pound, his teeth biting into his bottom lip enough to draw blood as a way to ground himself. He couldn’t- no, he _wouldn’t_ let himself feel pleasure from a murderer. Lance’s face scrunched up in the attempt as the teasing touches became long and intentionally maddening strokes. Lance bit back moans and willed himself not to thrust up into the hand as Shiro began to speak.

“You must be feeling dirty. After all, you made a mess by the door. I can help clean you up.” 

Lance’s eyes blew wide open as he felt a warm breath at his crotch. He hadn’t realize Shiros hand was no longer caging his and instead was now holding his thighs apart. Shiro was crouched between his thighs, his eyes pulled upwards as his head started to lower; pulling a sob from Lance as Shiro’s tongue lapped over Lances tip. Lance couldn’t hold back his cries and light thrusts that were useless to begin with as Shiro had a firm hold on him. Lance’s stomach sank and his heart twisted as his body relished in the attention. 

Shiro took full advantage of knowing all of Lance's weaknesses. He took all of Lance into his mouth, working his way to the hilt as his hand stroked over parts his mouth couldn’t. Lance’s hands found Shiro’s short hair, his fingers clawing and pushing against Shiro with weak attempts. Shiro’s hand that was wrapped around Lances hip moved to take an object out from Shiro’s pocket taking out a bottle of clear lube. He popping open the cap and emptied out copious amounts onto his fingers, pushing them to trail teasingly at Lances hole. At the slightest insertion Lance kicked up from the bed, attempting to thrust his hips to escape, but Shiro only continued his assault. Pulling off of Lances dick to speak with a wet pop and using his hand to continue his work. 

“Did he touch you here?” Shiro growled, pushing in two fingers at once. The burn sent fire through Lances veins. Shiro thrusted his fingers in and out with the rhythm of his strokes. “Did your boyfriend ever touch you like I do?” 

Lance began to cry at the pressure, his own mouth betraying him as he choked on a low groan when Shiro hit exactly where he was weak inside. His body arching into air as Shiro’s hand withdrew to undo his belts buckle. Shiro’s fingers inside Lance became erratic as Shiro pushed his own pants and underwear off. He used up the rest of the bottle Of lube Lance forgotten was there, stroking himself quickly as he stared at Lance. Shiro took Lances ankles and pulled Lance towards him, his calf’s now pressed against his head. Lance could hardly breath as he felt a press against his hole. In one languid motion, Shiro bottomed out inside of Lance. They both hissed at the feeling of their connection as Shiro began a slow tempo. Before long the slow became fast, the fast became an outlet for all of Shiro’s worries as his hand clawed to grab Lances own member; stroking it as fast as he was thrusting. Lance’s mind was swimming and his throat clenched as he couldn’t breathe. His back writhed and he cried out in dismay. 

“Did he ever touch you like this? Did he hear your needy little whines? Did he ever find the spot that make you go crazy?” Shiro emphasizes his questions by drilling harder and harder onto Lances prostate. Shiro kept assaulting him with questions but Lances mind was far gone. Shiro’s voice no longer recognizable in Lances ears as his body convulsed and his lungs gasped for air. 

Lance’s hips bucked wildly into Shiro’s hand, driving back on to Shiro’s dick that was opening him up as he keen. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“L-Lance, say my name, please?” Shiro groaned out.

“S- Takashi! I- Fuck! T-Takashi!” Lance screamed.

Lance’s back arched off of the bed as he thrusted into Shiro’s hand. Emptying himself out with a pitiful cry as Shiro’s hand continued to stroke him. With Lance’s legs not able to hold him, he crashed back down and saw white stars from overstimulation when Shiro pressed against his prostate. He was over stimulated and tired, he tried to push away or protest with coherent words but instead babbled as Shiro took him. He knew he was keening but but his head was filled with cotton as he slumped. Lance went limp, letting Shiro do whatever he wanted. Shiro lifted Lances leg, kissing and biting it as he rammed his cock in faster for completion. He shouted with a guttural snarl and sheathed himself fully into Lance as he let Lances take his seed. Lance was spent as the lump in his throat tried to filter out the guilt in his lungs. His sweat stinging his eyes.

“Are you okay Lance?” Shiro’s hand intertwined and met his in embrace.

Just for a second. Just for a second Lance’s mind filtered everything out. For a second Lance saw the man he loved, he saw the same face from memory of everytime they had intimate sex. He saw his husbands concerned yet satisfied face, he felt the long forgotten aches in his bones, and the satisfaction after an orgasm. But as the fog cleared from his mind Lance’s eyes began to function. The unfamiliar room, the scars across his body, the undeniable vice like grip in his heart, his brain shouting warnings after warnings to stay on alert, his memory of the blade appearing against Hunks skin, Lance cried. 

“I fucking hate t-this! Just let me go home!” Lance screamed, the weight of his actions branded into his mind. He thrashed as his nerves were at their ends, his hand being held tight in Shiro’s iron grip.

Lance successfully wrenched back his arm, Lance only have to look up to realize that Shiro intentionally let him go. The pressure left pulsing red grooves and dents of Shiro’s prosthetic hand in his skin. Shiro’s face was dimly lit in the lamp light, his eyes were downcast instead licking flames over all of Lance's body. He thought this was a game. No longer was the passionate after miasma, instead was the choking presence of reality.

“Why are you doing this!? Why don’t you just kill me already and get this over with!?” Lance cried out, making sure to curl into himself, his legs under him and his arms crossed in front of him pressed tightly to cover his crotch. His toes unintentionally were pulled taut as well. His eyes peeling off from his form and met Shiro’s direct gaze. “What are you looking at!?”

“You,” Shiro said in a endearing voice, “my cute, adorable, and caring husband.”

Lance flushed red at his voice. He couldn’t help it… the memories of their love still fresh in Lance’s mind. It was his love… but at the same time it wasn’t the one he knew before. Lance could only cry as Shiro washed him with more praises. They were light and heavy with want and need. They were the same tone and flirty nature they had been when they were on their honeymoon. Shiro ducked down, his head finding the crevice of Lances neck. He inhaled deeply, his hands searching Lances body. Mapping out each joint and bone as if to remind him that Lance was still fully intact like the past. Lance didn’t move. Not while he still had the knife.

“There was never anybody else for me. You don’t know what you do to me Lance. Those months were hell,”

Shiro crawled closer on the bed.

“Those five months were enough for me to realize that I couldn’t do anything without you.” Shiro brought his hand up, over Lances head. Lance flinched. “...that’s why it hurts to see you so scared of me.” 

The back of Shiro’s fingers lightly rubbed against Lances cheek. 

“I need you Lance. Once you left everything became dark and no matter what I did I couldn’t concentrate on work, driving, eating, or even sleeping. I just knew I needed you. I ended up losing focus as I tried to subdue a drunk man. I lost my arm. I lost my arm because I couldn’t stop thinking of you. Lance, I love you. More than anything else in the world I love you. If losing my arm was a sacrifice I had to make to bring us back together then I would gladly lose all of my limbs.”

Shiro took Lances shaking hands and placed them on Shiro’s own face, the stubble tickled slightly, but Shiro didn’t seem to notice as he relished in the warmth. 

“Lance… be mine?” 

The words hit like the first Valentine’s Day they had spent together. That day they both took the day off from work, relishing in the free time. Shiro had bought wine, chocolates, and flowers, all the cliche gifts that warmed Lance up hotter than the sun. They spent the whole day flirting, making jokes, and cuddling at Shiro’s own house. But there was no remnant of that remaining in the dark room. No amount of nostalgic warmth from his last lover could bury what had just happened.

“Fuck you.” Lance bitterly whispered, already predicting consequences.

Shiro pauses. His mouth opened slightly agape in pure shock. No longer was he pressing his head against Lances open palm but instead his eyes had flung open in disbelief. Just Shiro’s reaction alone almost made those words worth it. 

Almost. 

Shiro froze the moment those words came from Lance’s mouth. But quickly his lovers facade faded. He let go of Lance’s hands, wrenching away as if burnt by a hot iron. His face twisted into a snarl, his feet unintentionally stomping with each step as he stood up to pace in front of Lance. The knife taken out and now clenched so tightly in his hands his twitching knuckles went pure white. Lance had pulled him taut, and Lance was sure he was about to break. 

There was a noise that Lance hadn’t been able to recognize filling up the room. Over the loud thudding boots on wooden floor, there was a animalistic cry. It came from Shiro and reverberated on the walls. He was crying. Shiro was crying out of frustration as he flicked the knife open and close, examining the sharp edge.

“ _Why…_ ” Shiro started, his words quivering as if an arrow about to be drawn and released, “ _Why are you throwing away all we had!?_ ” 

Shiro’s pacing game to an end as he bolted towards Lance, not even allowing Lance to skitter away before a rough hand took hold of his shoulder. The closed knife pressed against his skin.

“Did those years mean nothing to you? Did my efforts and emotions amount to nothing Lance!? **Was it all just a game to you from the start!?** ” Shiro yelled, his breath growing more erratic as his chest heaved. “Were you never mine from the start!?”

Before Lance could answer Shiro took the knife, opening it with a click. He grappled Lance’s knee and spread them as Lance flailed. Fighting against Shiro’s grip, Lance managed to thrust his sole against Shiro’s nose. But even then Shiro didn’t seem to care as blood dripped from his nose and trickled down his face, he only continued to stare at Lances thigh. Shiro took the knife lightly dragging the tip against Lances thigh to create a thin scar. Lance yelped, his body shaking as he tried to stay still.

“I guess we should be glad you have long legs. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to show others who you belong to.”

Lance could only watch with wide eyes as Shiro pointed the knife tip to the side of his knee. He pressed down, steady and deep as he slowly curved the blade within Lances skin. Lance screeched at the top of his lungs, sobbing as he tried to pry his thigh and Shiro’s arm away. But Shiro wouldn’t budge. With each curve of the blade switching directions a flow of red came out. By the end of it Lances nails were surely chipped off into Shiro’s skin, his eyes blown wide as his back arched with pain. His head was planted into the pillow as his jaw popped with his cries. With a contented sigh Shiro drew out the blade, the blade now only glowing in red as it dripped along the hilt and into the red sheets. 

Shiro retreated from the bed, shoving the blade into his pocket as he went into the only other door in the room. He returned with a white towel, a roll of bandage, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol. Shiro resituated Lance, picking him up from the bed from his twisted posture. He laid him down properly as Lance went limp. He took out the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls and began to stroke the chemicals into Lances wounds. 

“Lance, if you be good I won’t have to hurt you anymore. You know that right? You should be glad that I’m nice. I only cut an S. If you don’t start behaving I might have to put my full name on you.” Shiro said, calmly now wrapping the wound in the bandages and pulling the bloodied sheet out from under Lance.

Lance didn’t respond.

Lance was too tired. 

Lance’s tears started to spill out without warning. Like a dam broke inside him due to realizing this was reality. That the pain was real, that Shiro was real, that Hunk’s anguish was real, and the reality that he was going to be killed soon. The fact that the love of his life, the man he swore and exchanged vows with was going to be the one to kill him. He couldn’t feel anymore. His body was numb, only light shivering told Shiro that Lance was still alive. Lance’s eyes trained on the ceiling. Trying to burrow a hole into the plaster, through the roof, through space, anywhere to distract Lance from where he truly was. It almost worked. 

Almost. 

Shiro’s hand found his head, stroking the wet strands back from his sweaty forehead and wiping away tears. Lance’s head creaked to the side to look at the hand. Shiro’s odd smile visible from beyond the hand. It caused Lance to convulse more in place as his mind couldn’t keep up.

“Why…” Lance cried. His voice softer than the whirr of the air conditioning as Lance was wracked with small hiccups.

“Because I love you Lance.” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss Lances soaked face. “It’s because you’re mine.” 

————

…

….

“You know, life can be insane sometimes.”

“How come?” 

“Well, it just so happens that your ex-husband is a murderer you know? you could had easily been their first victim.” 

“Yeah… I never would had thought they were the type to lose control like that. Sort of scares me at the possibility.”

“Well, either way your marriage was in the past. Let's hope that they don’t come back with a vengeance, Shiro.” His co-worker keith smiled.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay. After all, they disappeared after killing their boyfriend. Maybe it would be better if Lance tried to kill me, that way we could detain him faster.” Shiro jokes.

“Hey, If this is to say anything, I think it means that you should move on. These last months have been killing you dude.” Keith said necessarily worried.

“Oh… I’m glad that you’re trying to watch my back Keith, but I have already have someone.”

“What!? When did you start dating someone else Shiro!? Who are they!? You need to tell me!” Keith yelled.

“Hey calm down, they’re nice, don’t worry. They’re obedient as well.”

“Ugh, that’s gross Shiro. I don’t want to think about your sex life while we are driving.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be questioning my dating choices then.”

“Saying that your ex-husband is a wanted murder, I think I have the right to be concerned.”

“Fine fine. Anything to make you happy. My new honey is needy and always wants-“

“I’m dropping this subject right here! If I find out you are dating a prostitute Shiro I will personally arrest you myself!” 

Shiro laughed, “Keith please, you know me. My job is following the law.”

“Then act like it you idiot. We need to get back to the station so focus on the road.”

“You’re the boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Shance Cafe Discord, honestly the pressure of seeing someone watching me type made me want to make it good and actually coherent despite it being midnight. So thanks for keeping me on my toes! It was fun :D 
> 
> Also I’m so sorry Hunk, you didn’t deserve that outcome.
> 
> My thighs hurt so much.


End file.
